


Future Of The Phoenix

by PangieAngie



Series: Reactions To The Future [1]
Category: Minecraft diaries - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One-Sided Attraction, Reaction, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PangieAngie/pseuds/PangieAngie
Summary: Seeing the future wasn't something that Aphmau and her friends thought they were going to do when they returned, but who could say no to that? Join as they work to prevent their future with their mysterious host, Pangie.
Relationships: Aphmau/Aaron Lycan, Dante/Kawaii~Chan (Minecraft Diaries), Garroth Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl, Katelyn/Aphmau (Minecraft Diaries)
Series: Reactions To The Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876261
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is one of my first stories, so if you have any feedback, I would be delighted to hear it!

Their eyes were blinded by a white light. Burning, painful, and absolutely unlike anything they've ever felt. Aphmau could feel each of the particles in her body being ripped to another dimension entirely. She knew where she was going, and she was utterly afraid of what might happen. She wanted to scream and cry for Garroth to come back and join them. When she and the others had finally landed, she couldn't stop herself from falling over with a strangled sob.

She couldn't hear the booming voices that were demanding answers, couldn't feel the sadness and relief that was washing through the room, couldn't tear her brain away long enough to notice that she was somewhere she's never been before. Tears were pouring out of her shut eyes when she suddenly felt a weight crashing against her.

"APHMAU-SENPAI!" She heard Kawaii~Chan scream. "Where have you been?!"

With a startled yelp, she finally opened her eyes to someone she thought she recognized. It WAS Kawaii~Chan, but she looked different. Older. The small wrinkles on her face showed that. But Aphmau didn't care, didn't even try to find out the reason. Her brain was still fixated on the fact that one of her closest friends was stuck in a dimension they had no way of getting to. Her face crinkled up from the amount of emotion that was building up inside her.

"Garroth! He's still in there! I have to-"

"Aphmau-senpai, Garroth-kun is right here!"

Aphmau's eyes snapped back open, quick to take everyone else in the room. Everyone she knew from Phoenix Drop was here, but her eyes fixated on the blonde man that was keeping watch over a tied up Zane.

Everything else seemed to fade as all of her emotions seemed to fall out and slap her in the face. She pulled herself from Kawaii~Chan's grasp as she tunneled towards Garroth with unhuman-like speed. Garroth turned to her at the last second, surprised and near tears from Aphmau's presence. They crashed onto the floor, a mess of tangled limbs and the sound of sobbing filled the room. Seeing this reunion caused the others in the room to look elsewhere, trying to give the two a sense of privacy.

"G-Garroth! I thought- we were- I'm so sorry!" Aphmau cried, holding tight to Garroth's chest.

"It's alright, Lord Aphmau. I'm here. But, I don't exactly know where here is."

It seemed that Aphmau finally took in her surroundings. They were in a house with a staircase that led up to another floor, an open doorway to the kitchen that was stocked with technology that she vaguely remembered but couldn't seem to name, and a hallway that led to three different bathrooms.

In the room they were in currently, there was a large rectangle object that had a sleek look to it hanging from a wall. There seemed to be many different types of seats from couches to armchairs to squishy little bags that Dante seemed to be enjoying in its entirety.

A question was about to shoot from her mouth, but stopped when a voice that sounded so familiar that it hurt. It seemed that this would not be the last time that tears sprang to her eyes.

"Mom?"

Garroth and Aphmau looked up in surprise to see two young men looking at them in such a way that it physically pained them. One had blonde hair and blue eyes that rivaled even a warm summer's day while the other had dark brown hair and green eyes that shined like emeralds. They were much older now, but Aphmau would know her babies just from the sound of their breathing alone.

"Levin? Malachi?" Aphmau whispered.

The room was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Everyone stood with bated breath, anxious to see how the boys would react. That air was released in an easy laugh as the boys practically piled on top of their previous lord with shouts of "Mom" and "Mommy", not caring what anyone else thought or heard. And who could blame them? 

Surprisingly, it was Dante who was the first to break as he quickly crashed on top of Aphmau as well. One by one, more people were added until it was just a giant hug pile, with Aaron standing at the outskirts. He wasn't the only one, as a girl's voice broke out from the top of the stairs.

"Awww~! That was so cute!!"

Multiple people jumped up as they took their swords from their sheaths. As their eyes trailed to find the voice, they finally landed on a short girl with navy blue hair and a slit in her eyebrow.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't want to interrupt anything! How about this? We'll just pretend I'm not here and-"

With speed unlike anything, Katelyn had ran up the stairs, her holy weapons glinting dangerously in the strange light. She had stopped just short of the girl and pressed the weapons into her throat.

"Who the HELL are you?!" Katelyn growled.

The girl gulped loud enough that it was almost comedic in nature.

"Well, uh, first of all: big fan. Me and my friend Tom are very gay for you. Second: I'm kinda the reason you're here? And the reason why mister murdershow over there hasn't destroyed any of you. So if you could put away the Wal-mart version of Wolverine's superpower, that would be fantastic." The girl said quickly, hands held open near her face.

Katelyn took a glance back at Aphmau, waiting for her order. When Aphmau nodded, she tsked and slinked back a few steps, watching the girl like a tiger who hadn't eaten in days. The girl in question rubbed her neck softly before turning to address the group.

"So, you're obviously wondering why you're here. But, before I can say anything, I need to go over the basics before this gets too terribly long." She cleared her throat before pulling out a long scroll of paper from seemingly no where.

"First of all, you can call me Pangie so the author doesn't have to keep writing 'the girl' over and over again. And letter number b: you all are in a small pocket dimension where time does not pass so you can prevent the future. Any questions?" Pangie threw away the list when she was suddenly bombarded with voices.

"What kind of Magicks is this?!"

"When will we go home?!"

"YOU CAN'T KEEP US HERE!"

Before anything else could be said, their mouths were suddenly shut by an unknown force. When they looked back to the girl, there was a strange blue mist surrounding her.

"Now, I know I asked if any of you had any questions, but that was completely rhetorical. Since I, you know, should have answered them in the basics. You don't have to, but this would make it a whole lot easier on me if you would take a seat.

Usually some authors would ask you to sit in assigned seats, but I'm frankly too tired to do that right now."

Most of the group deemed it unwise to anger a girl with powers, so they did as they were told. Aphmau sat in the middle of the largest couch with Katelyn and Malachi on her right, and Levin on her left. Garroth and Laurence shared a loveseat while Dante had immediately claimed all of the squishy seats for himself and Kawaii~Chan. The only one that didn't seem to be sitting down was Aaron.

Pangie sighed slightly before moving in front of the strange black device.

"This, my fictional friends, is a TV. Or television for long. We are going to use this to see the future and stop the absolute bullshit that will happen."

The gang watched, transfixed, as the sleek glass seemed to light up. They followed as a blue ring surrounded a little icon with a red rectangle, clicking to show a strange set of pictures.

"Damn it...not my account...kids shouldn't be on my youtube.." Pangie muttered under her breath.

"You have kids?" Laurence asked, eyebrow slightly lifted.

"Oh no, I mean, unless you count being a mother to a set of friends you share a braincell with then, yeah."

Laurence and Katelyn eyed each other, confusion evident in their features.

"Gods, finally. Here it is. This is a series called Minecraft Diaries, or MCD for short. With this, you will see the future. And hopefully prevent it. Oh!! Also, I hid the thumbnail so you don't get spoiled! Can't have that now can we."

The lights seemed to dim as she clicked an icon with the number one on it. Aaron finally sighed and took the last seat next to Levin on the couch. And with that, it finally began.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The viewing begins, and Pangie is none too pleased with the behavior of a certain Ro'Meave. The residents begin to learn that not everything is what they expected it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a longer chapter! I'm having a lot of fun writing for these characters! I don't know how any of you feel about Pangie, but I can NOT wait to flesh out her character more!

To their surprise, the picture that was selected had a moving circle in the middle, which Pangie explained that it was 'loading' in an annoyed tone.

"Always takes forever..."

Suddenly, a very familiar voice broke the silence. A shot could be seen of a tiny hut with their Aphmau's body on screen and a strange face on the corner.

_**Jess: Hey guys, my name is Jessica, and welcome to Minecraft Diaries Season 2! That's right, a lot of you have been waiting for this to come out, and some of you don't even know what it is. For those of you that don't, I have right here in my hand, my diary, which goes over all of the episodes in terms of days and what I did. I did a ton of crazy stuff. I had a family, I raised a village, got a Pegasus, and a Unicorn! It was crazy! I even became the avatar at some point. But like all good adventures, they come to an end.** _

_**However, a new one is beginning right here right now, and there's gonna be a ton of crazy stuff. There's brand new mods, there's some interactive story going one, literally, the whole shebang.** _

**The point of view switches to what Aphmau is seeing as she walks inside the hut, a cat staring at her.**

_**Jess: So, while I put this diary away here- you can see my cat kinda looking at me like 'what are you doing?' I'm gonna begin a new one, right here on my desk, and it's gonna be fantastic, and I look forward to you guys joining me on this adventure. So, without further ado ladies and gentlemen, I give to you, Minecraft Diaries Season 2. Enjoy!** _

The video was suddenly paused as the voices began to overlap one another, trying to make sense of what they were seeing.

"Excuse me, Pangie. I don't remember this at all. Is this at some point in the future?" Aphmau asked, the girl in question hanging upside down from a hanging seat.

"Well, usually I would say 'just wait and see' but I'm feeling nice." Pangie then flipped over, landing near Aphmau, who let out a small squeak of surprise.

"Alright everyone, listen up," Pangie shouted, the arguing parties suddenly quieting, "This is set in the past. Around when Lady Aphmau here first came to Phoenix Drop, to be exact. Now would y'all please sit? We barely even started this thing."

Pangie was about to sit down again when Dante spoke up, his body almost consumed by the squishy chair he was sitting in.

"So, wait, then who is Jess? I mean, it seemed like Lady Aphmau was being controlled by her."

The sound of Pangie slapping her forehead echoed throughout the room.

"Damn it! I keep forgetting to say the important stuff. Ok, so basically, Jess is Aphmau. But in her world, she created all of you. Everything that has happened was because she and her team set it in motion." 

The residents of Phoenix Drop slowly sat down, the small girl letting them have a moment to digest this information. 

"So, what, she's a goddess then?" A new voice caused the villagers to turn to the tied up body behind them. Zane's eye held so much distain that was directed to the small bluette. The parents in the room felt their anger flare, not believing that someone could look at a child like that.

"Jeez, Zane. For the main antagonist, I didn't think you were going to need so much confirmation about whether you're right or not. But, no. She isn't. Anyway, can we please get back to the video?" Pangie asked, pointedly looking at the adults in the room.

No one else objected and she hit play with a pleased sigh. The video then shifted scenes to show the old Phoenix Drop and two guards. Garroth's mood immediately dropped when he saw who he was with.

_**Zenix: What are we going to do? Since our last lord passed away, the people have been going crazy. Not to mention we are running low on our local resources, and we have no connection to the other villages!** _

_**Garroth: Zenix, do not worry. I have a plan.** _

Laurence snickered quietly, getting a strange look from Garroth.

"Sorry, bro. It's just your voice is so weird."

This gained a small smile from the blonde, causing Laurence to smile back. Garroth then leaned into the part of the couch that Laurence's arm was resting as most of the tension left his body. Laurence let out an inaudible sigh and moved slightly closer to Garroth. Unbeknownst to them, Pangie was squealing silently while looking at them.

**Zenix turns around quickly. A man in green can be seen running off from behind a tree.**

_**Zenix: Did you hear that?** _

Laurence made a small noise, recognition painting his features. At the same time, Zane made a small gasp, quickly covering it up with a cough. How was he alive?! An angry scowl was forming underneath his mask, but it was quickly removed when he noticed that the small menace was staring directly at him.

**Aphmau's character can be seen leaving the woods.**

_**Aphmau: Day 1, and now it is time to of course find us some shelter, before the night falls. As you can see the day has just begun so I've got plenty of time. There's a lot of trees around here, so I should be good in terms of getting, like, a crafting bench going, and all that kind of stuff. But let's just go ahead and find a little hole...** _

**Aphmau see's a small hole and goes to take a look at it before showing the same green man taking down a tree.**

_**Aphmau: That's a terrible hole, I'm not gonna go in there. let's try to find a nice little hole or something I can- hey! There's a guy over there! Come here, I need to talk to you! I need to find a nice little hole. If you happen to know wh-** _

**The man then runs off before Aphmau gets there. The tree has been half cut down, a fact that does not go unnoticed by her.**

_**Aphmau: Wha?! Where'd he go? Oh my god, he did- that really upsets me, the fact that-** _

**Aphmau then spots the man again, this time she tries to chase him down.**

_**Aphmau: Come here, hey! Come here I need to talk to you- you just left that tree- you just really left that tree undone. You just literally were-** _

The Aphmau in the room clenched the cushions on her seat as the scene played, currently going through a rather large breakdown. She remembered this. She remembered chasing after that man but she couldn't seem to remember anything before that. First that she had absorbed that relic, and then she learns that their lives were being controlled by a single woman? A woman who matched her voice and controlled her body no less.

Her breathing became ragged, as if her lungs were not big enough to support the amount of air she needed. She could feel her fingers starting to hurt as they almost punctured through the material. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and two pairs of arms wrapped around her. She looked to see that Pangie had began talking about something, gathering the attention of everyone in the room.

Aphmau looked down and saw her baby boys hugging her tightly as they listened to whatever story the other child was spinning, sometimes looking up at her face in concern. Finally, the previous lord looked to the right to connect the warm hand to the blue haired girl at her side.

"You alright?" Katelyn whispered, trying not to gain the attention of the others.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Was just thinking about something is all."

Katelyn didn't seem to believe her, but thankfully let it slide.

"Hey, remind me not to leave a tree uncut in front of you. I don't think I could survive." Katelyn joked, slightly nudging her side.

Aphmau snorted slightly, causing her boys to let go of her. She took another look at them, still so surprised that they had gotten so much older. A movement to her left caught her attention, catching Aaron's head tilted towards her. The air around him felt concerned, but he had quickly turned his head back to the rambling Pangie. Pangie seemed to have looked directly at her before finishing her story quickly.

"And then, me and TJ were booking it for our lives! And that's how I was banned from Tennessee." The bluette finished her story, looking weirdly proud of herself.

"Um, Pangie-chan, how was this related to our future?" Questioned Kawaii~Chan.

"Absolutely nothing!!" Pangie smiled as she quickly pressed play, not letting anyone question her.

**Aphmau is then led into a village, where a guard with a black cross and a guard with eyes showing through his helmet.**

_**Aphmau: Oh my god that guy's getting attacked by that guard! W-where'd he go? Where'd he go?! Uhm...alright. He's gone, but he led me to a village! And there's some awesome guards! This guard is pretty cool, what are you doing?** _

**The guard she is talking to did not seem to notice her, instead continuing the conversation with the other man.**

_**Garroth: I don't think anyone in the village will listen to any of the guards. Not after how horrible the last lord was...** _

_**Aphmau: Oh...** _

**She then turns to the other person, seeing what he had to say.**

_**Aphmau: That's Garroth and this is Zenix!** _

_**Zenix: Now that the Lord is gone, the village is in chaos. What are we going to do?** _

"Did you guys even notice she was there?" Aaron asked, making Garroth blush in embarrassment.

"We were kind of preoccupied with other matters..."

Laurence snickered slightly, causing Garroth to punch his arm.

**Aphmau then begins to explore the village, trying to find said chaos.**

_**Aphmau: Oh. Oh! What kind of chaos is the village going through, cause I could help out! I mean, I just spawned in the world so I could absolutely take over this village and become the new terrible lord. I mean Awesome Lord!** _

"So, you actually just came across a village and decided to run it?" Dante asked, now even more submerged in the mass of squishy chairs that occupied him.

"Well, yeah! I couldn't just leave people in need!" Aphmau pouted slightly, hands on her hips.

"You're too good for this world..." Katelyn shook her head fondly, eyes never leaving the raven haired beauty.

**Aphmau then comes across the village well, seeing it filled with people.**

_**Aphmau: Oh my god. Oh my god! There's so many people in here! Literally in this water! I don't know where that other guy went, but I'm-** _

**Aphmau falls down a hole into a cave.**

_**Aphmau: Oh hey here's my hole, look at that! This is a nice hole to begin in.** _

Pangie and a few others tried to hide their snorts, Aphmau obliviously blinked at the laughing parties. The snorts suddenly stopped as Katelyn's glare turned to all of the participants at once. Pangie suddenly had actual stars in her eyes.

"GODS you're so cool."

**Aphmau climbs out of the hole and begins to look around the village yet again.**

_**Aphmau: Alright so, really, let's go ahead and see what's going on in this village. So I got a lot of people here and there's a lot of people literally taking a little nice bubble bath, I don't see that-** _

**Aphmau falls down the same hole again and climbs out.**

_**Aphmau: Gosh darn it I did the same thing again. That is really going to hurt somebody, and uh that's not going to be a good thing and there's- hey look there's like a bolin skin there! And who is that?** _

**Aphmau falls down the hole yet again.**

_**Aphmau: Oh my goodness that's the third time! Alright! First time shame on you, second time shame on me, third time I dont know whats going on. But, alright, so we got Brendan the farmer, and we have a bunch of stuff to work with!** _

"Silly Aphmau-Senpai! Kawaii~Chan wonders how you kept falling in!" The neko girl giggled.

"Look, you would have done it, too!" Yelled the indignant lord.

"I'm pretty sure any of us would have stayed away after they fell the first time."

"Shut up, Dante!"

Aaron listened to the conversation go on, letting a small smile grace his lips.

**Aphmau wanders down to the crops and starts gathering food.**

_**Aphmau: We also have a lot of food here. Which was something that was about to be a problem but now that I'm actually here in this village I don't have to worry about that anymore. Alright so let's go ahead and get settled in here. I don't think that they're gonna mind if I'm here? I mean- Lydia the farmer...** _

"Wait, hold on, you stole food from a struggling village?" Laurence asked, disbelieving.

"Well, to be fair, it WOULD have grown back faster than it would have here."

The group stared at Pangie, who was tapping rapidly on a small, rectangular device. When she didn't elaborate, they just sighed and left the strange girl to her random bouts of giggling.

**Aphmau struggles to pronounce Lydia's name.**

**_Aphmau: Alright so there's a lot of stuff that needs to go on here but I think I'm gonna go ahead and settle in in this village. Uhm- I know I was looking for a hole, but I kind of already found it down below. Especially inside of the nice little well._ **

**Aphmau makes her way to a forest surrounding the village and starts chopping down trees.**

_**Aphmau: So, first things first, let's go ahead and start with the crafting bench. The basics of minecraft literally visiting the basics of Minecraft. Uhm- I think what I'm gonna do is I'm gonna stay in this village now and-** _

**Aphmau's first achievement pops up on the screen; "Getting wood" She starts to head back to the village.**

"Wait, Lady Aphmau, do you actually see those little floating objects?" Garroth sat up a bit more, concern evident in his words and body.

"I mean, I used to? I don't know how to explain it. I used to think everyone could see it. But then, it was like it just…"

Aphmau's words trailed off, her eyes beginning to look more panicked.

"Faded."

Aphmau's words caused Pangie to stop typing on her rectangle, her face blank. But, her eyes were more alive than anything. They were darting around, as if they were trying to tie together invisible pieces of information that floated around her. She quickly went back to typing, her body turned away from the rest of the group. The perky voice from the screen felt like a harsh contrast to the tense atmosphere in the room.

**_Aphmau: Ooh! First achievement. Aw I always love getting that achievement because it's just like you're building your way up. And I might even try to keep track of, like, the achievement that I have so that way I can try to get them all, but I'm sure that will happen in due time. But lets' go ahead, get this village started! First, let's start by fixing that stupid hole. that's- that's incredibly annoying._ **

**Aphmau glances at the people in the well.**

_**Aphmau: And saving those poor people down in the well! Alright! Lets see, this is a nice- oh.** _

**Aphmau hears and sees zombies emerging from the hole.**

**_Aphmau: Oh my god that zombie's about to destroy those people, and I just realized that I spawned in with a bunch of cool stuff!_ **

Laurence could tell that the tension that coated the room was so thick that it could be cut with a sword. After taking a look at the tense blonde to his left, he tried to lift the mood a bit.

"It just feels so like you. Getting easily distracted by something cool."

Aphmau giggled slightly, the rest of the room soon following as well. The tension wasn't completely gone, but it felt like he could at least breathe again. He felt a slight tapping on his shoulder. When he looked to his left, he saw Garroth giving him a secret smile. It felt like it was specifically made to be just for him and no one else.

He felt his face pull on it's own accord as he returned it, trying to make it every bit as special for the man next to him.

**Aphmau begins to cycle through her inventory, showing off the items she has so far. She brings out a gold coin with a dog head on it, a golden book looking item with what appears to be two swords crossed on the cover and a white baton with a golden ball.**

_**Aphmau: Right here I have a doggie charm, a command elm, and a pet wand.** _

**Aphmau begins to beat the zombies up with the pet wand, before switching to her hands.**

**_Aphmau: Which I am going to use to destroy... oh. Okay. I can't use that. I'm just gonna destroy them with my bare hands, I'll show these villagers how hardcore I can be!_ **

"Pfft, you're as hardcore as a puppy that just learned how to walk." Aaron smirked slightly, chuckling as he could practically feel Aphmau's glare.

"Please! My puppies could kick your butt anytime!"

Aphmau was leaning over Levin as she lightly slapped Aaron's arm, before being held back by the blue haired girl on her right.

**_Aphmau succeeds in killing the zombie._ **

_**Aphmau: There we go. I saved you guys from the zombies. Awesome. Alright so, we're gonna have a little rocky start here, not as rocky as these people because they're just- they're just terribly doomed and- hey! There's a crafting bench here so I don't even need to worry and-** _

**Aphmau accidentally eats the zombie brain she got from killing the zombies.**

_**Aphmau: Why did I- Brendan! You made me eat a zombie's brain, I don't want to see you again just- follow me. Please, follow me. Here. You need a- sense you're a farmer, I'm gonna take you all the way over here because this could- this could be your little farmhouse Brendan. Yeah. Or Bolin since his skin is actually like a Bolin kind of skin.** _

Laughter filled through the room, causing the raven haired girl to fall to the floor in embarrassment.

"How did he get you to eat that?!" Dante asked, his sides hurting from laughter.

Aphmau whined slightly as she hid her face in Katelyn's lap.

"I don't knoooowww."

**Aphmau leads Brendan to a house past the crops.**

**_Aphmau: So, I'm gonna put you right in here since, yeah, I have some stuff to spare. You can come in here. See? Come on, you can do it. Oh man! I just housed one person._ **

**Brendan leaves the house, but Aphmau quickly brings him back inside.**

_**Aphmau: Hey where you going? Stay right here. This is your house now Brendan. It's nobody else's house but your's. You have your nice little place.** _

**Aphmau starts to walk back to her house.**

_**Aphmau: I'm already being a better Lord than the other person was. Hello, Aiden the farmer. Alright. Aiden is doing his thing. Wow, now that we have Aiden, we have a lot of farmer's here. I'm gonna have to see what I can do as far as helping them all out! All right, so let's grab some basic tools of Minecraft. We're gonna grab the sword, first off, because I'm gonna need to defend these people since night is falling pretty fast. Let's also grab an axe, there we go. A pickaxe because that's definitely gonna need that. So, there we go. And a shovel, oh we don't even have enough stuff for a shovel, but we have a nice crafting bench here so we didn't have to waste a lot of materials on that. Plus we have a bunch of carrots, we have some zombie's brains, and we're gonna free these people right here because they are just utterly dying! So let's see.** _

"You're a million times better than any lord." Katelyn whispered, her warm hands gracefully gliding through the soft locks of her friend.

It seems that Aphmau had heard her, as she hid her burning face more. Pangie had groaned slightly, throwing the device on the ground as she furiously rubbed her face. The people closest to her looked on in confusion, flinching back as the bluette suddenly jumped up.

"Ugh, I'm as thirsty as a southern belle during July," Pangie said in a strange voice, "Y'all want anything?"

After a string of no's, she shrugged and turned to the kitchen.

"Welp, suit yourselves."

**Aphmau begins to break the side of the well using the pickaxe in order to free the people.**

_**Aphmau: I would at least like to have a nice little place settled into. There we go, you're free people! Run! Get outta there! Don't- Don't- okay.** _

**Aphmau turns to one of the women next to the well before leading a group of people out of the well.**

_**Aphmau: Molly's just like hey I was in my bath! This is- this is how I get clean every now and again. All right, follow me. How 'bout you follow me. You follow me. I'm gonna save the babes first. Come on babes, let's go! Let's go. I'm gonna move all the babes out here. Oh look, they're all following me! They are all babes holy crap!** _

**Aphmau opens the door to a small hut and leads the babes inside.**

**_Aphmau: Alright so this is gonna be the babe house right here. Come on in ladies. So, you stay right here. Follow me actually, if you guys could stop opening the door that would be fantastic. It's kind of just slamming in my ear. Alright, so you guys just stay outside of the babe house how bout that? You stay there, and you stay there. There we go. Alright, so this is the babe house right now. I saved them, they are now in-depth. Debt. They are not in depth, they are in debt to me._ **

Zane could feel his anger mount as he listened to the pointless blathering from the moving pictures. The ropes around his wrists began to loosen as the sweat surrounding his hands let him slide out without alarming anyone. But, before he could begin to tie himself free, he gasped as a face filled his line of sight. The tiny gremlin was back, a strange red cylinder that shined in the light in her hand.

Before he could spit out an insult, the bluette snapped her fingers and everything went dark.  
  
**Aphmau goes back to the well to save more villagers.**

_**Aphmau: The guards? Well, the guards are really dumb. No wonder nobody knows-** _

**She laughs before trying to do an impression of one of the guards**

_**Aphmau: I say! It's time we take a bath together! A Bath we can't get out of. Oh my gosh no wonder nobody's gonna listen to you guys. Alright, so I think the guards are pretty much doomed, yeah, they're doomed.** _

"So, Garroth-Kun, why was there so many guards in the well?" Kawaii~Chan asked, her ears perked.

She became more confused as Dante groaned while Laurence and Garroth snickered.

"Initiation."

The video continued without further explanation.

**Aphmau replaces the hole she made in the well.**

**_Aphmau: Yeah, we'll just leave them there. Okay... Now I need a few- let's see... I'm gonna get some- try to upgrade my weapons at least. Try to upgrade my weapons, try to get some... maybe a nice bed? Inside of my place? I don't even know if I'm allowed to have, like, the big house. I'm assuming that it's- I mean I haven't, like, a Lords' house or anything around here so I'm assuming that all these houses are up for grabs since the village is really kind of in, like, quite literally in chaos._ **

**One of the villagers asks Aphmau If she is new around here**. 

_**Aphmau: I actually am new around here, and I actually haven't properly introduced myself. Kent the guard! All of the guards- Nobody's gonna listen to you guys if you keep acting like that!** _

_**Kent: You've heard this from where?** _

_**Aphmau: I've heard things from everywhere actually. Yes! See, the guards just keep going inside, they are so bad!** _

The giggling slowed as Garroth turned back to Aphmau.

"It would have stayed that way for a long time if you weren't there, Lady Aphmau."

As Aphmau lifted her head to smile at Garroth, he noticed that a certain someone was missing from the back of the room. His eyes quickly went to the navy haired girl, who only lifted a finger to her mouth before making the 'it's ok' sign. 

He felt as something at the back of his head softly guided his eyes back to the TV, nodding slightly as Laurence asked him if he was alright.

**Aphmau falls in the hole for the last time.**

_**Aphmau: I gotta fix all of this! Okay!** _

**Aphmau starts to mine in the cave.**

_**Aphmau: Let's continue, let's continue. We were going to get the basic's down here, and as I continue this series I'm definitely going to have to make sure that I do a lot of farming. At least I can say that the nice part is that I found the hole I was originally looking for, so now I have all this really cool material and stuff that I can use. Nothing to fancy just yet. I mean I have coal and that's what really matters at the end of the day, Because quite literally, at the end of the day it gets pretty darn dark. And when that comes this is how the monsters come out and that's when they're like- Oh man, hey did you call for a monster?** _

**A scary cave noise can be heard. Aphmau stops in her tracks.**

_**Aphmau: What was that? What is that? What was that noise? That was creepy! That was like, really creepy. Alright then whatever, I'll just ignore it for the time being, and start to make some more- start to make a better, like, upgrade for my weapons and stuff. Alright, so, I got- I got a nice little house for the time being until i get, like, you know, evicted for that not being my house.** _

"This was when you were living with Emmalyn, right Aph?" Katelyn whispered to the raven haired woman. 

The lord nodded her head, eyes softly blinking as she looked up towards the warrior. Katelyn swore all of the breath left her lungs as those amber eyes looked at her. The warrior felt a shift to her right as Levin and Malachi scooted down to make some room for their mother. As Aphmau moved to the new seat, Katelyn sighed happily as the ravenette leaned back against the warrior.

**Aphmau goes back onto the surface.**

_**Aphmau: Hello there Kevin the Baker! It's good to see you. And then we have- man we have a lot of farmer's here. Okay. It's time to make some upgrades. There we go, stone sword, all set.** _

**One of the villagers ends up in Aphmau's house before disappearing.**

_**Aphmau: Why do people keep coming into my house and sta- Why do people keep coming into my house? Wha- where did you go? What is going on!? Where did he go? Where did he- I'm assuming he went to bed but that was just creepy as heck! I mean come on you don't just stand on somebody's crafting table, look at them, then disappear! It's completely rude! Okay, I'll go with it if that's how this village wants to play! This is a little weird. No, I don't need that, I need a pickaxe- like a brand new shiny pickaxe. There we go. Pickaxe and what else can I get? Basic tools's axe, there we go. Alright so now I can get some weapons. And of course I need some torches and I think we're gonna set down some torches here in the village if there aren't some there already. I don't think there are because just traveling around I haven't seen anything crazy, but I'm gonna go ahead and just you know, kind of light up my area and maybe light up-** _

The giggles in the room lit up again, watching as Aphmau panicked about the people.

"I never realised that the chaos had gotten that bad…" Garroth murmured, slightly angry that he let it get that far in the first place. He could feel Laurence's arm squeeze around him, and he sighed as he tried to take his mind off of the past. He tried to just focus on the reassuring grip that Laurence's arm brought.

**Aphmau walks out of her house to place torches around the village before nightfall.**

_**Aphmau: I feel so bad for those guards. Okay, so I can't help but laugh at them because they're just being silly now. Oh god, I hear zombies. Okay, so I'm gonna fix this part because I keep falling down on it. Make it look a little bit nicer later, but for now let's just start to get the mine going so I can start digging down deep and finding out feelings and stuff like that.** _

**Aphmau spots a creeper and a skeleton**

_**Aphmau: Oh god there's a creeper. Oh god there's a skeleton.** _

**Aphmau whips out her sword and attacks the creeper**. 

_**Aphmau: Go away Creeper! Shoo, shoo, shoo! ooh! ooh! Good I got em!** _

Kawaii~Chan gripped the squishy chair tighter, worried that Aphmau-Senpai would get seriously hurt. But, she suddenly felt something pry the chair out of her hold and replacing it with the familiar warmth of her husband. She cuddled closer to Dante, once again reminded of how much she loved him.

**Aphmau kills the creeper, but a skeleton is right next to it. She kills the skeleton after.**

_**Aphmau:Oh a skeleton. Okay. Alright. I'm good, I'm fine, I'm good.** _

**Zombies can be heard in the distance.**

_**Aphmau: I hear zombies and I don't like it. I don't like it at all.** _

**Aphmau starts to dig towards the zombie noises.**

_**Aphmau: I think they're coming from this way. I'm gonna be honest I hear from like around here. I kind of really wanna find them too if there's zombies in the walls. I don't need- I don't need zombies coming over to my place and being like hey we just decided to invade! Just all randomly. Yeah, I hear a bunch of zombies. I want to find them... I also need to find some, some, some iron, make better weapons, maybe some diamond? That would be amazing if I found diamond on the first episode. That would be fan-freaking-tastic actually! Don't think it's gonna happen though. And I still see more like, little health bar thingies. Down that way. So let me go take a look down here and see if I can find something cause these guards.** _

Aphmau was once again reminded of those strange things she used to see. She wondered if she was ever her own person, or if she was always just a puppet for this 'Jess' to control. Was she controlling her now? Hand picking each action she did? Was she choosing what words she would get to say?

She sighed heavily, leaning more into Katelyn. She was so warm. Was it because of the firefist thing? Aphmau honestly didn't care, cherishing every piece of comfort and attention she got from the other.

**Aphmau starts to dig down towards the health bar.**

_**Aphmau: Are they drowning? Like, are they legit drowning?** _

**Aphmau digs into the well.**

_**Aphmau: Oh god. See, I have a feeling that this would be a wonderful idea if- oh my god are they dead? Did they die? Did they drown them- what!? They're gone! Oh my god! Okay, that cool... I'm a little sad. But at least we know why the village isn't gonna listen to the guards anymore because they're just gonna get themselves murderlized and stuff. Okay. Let's see, I hear zombies. I don't know if there's like a little plot hole of zombies around here? But that would be wonderful if there was like a little saddle I can already mount a steed. I'm getting way too ahead of myself. I'm still to get- I still gotta take the baby steps first. The first episode you just gotta, you know, just chill out and pick flowers and stuff. I mean that's all you can really do. Aside from, you know, just building up your repertoire with people. Which I haven't really done. And there's a bunch of flowers here. I'm gonna grab them all. Make this place look a little bit- a little bit more scenic.** _

The current Aphmau couldn't believe that she had just watched those people die and just moved on. Everyone in the room could sense Aphmau's anger with herself, and left it alone.

"That isn't you."

Aphmau quickly looked to her left, her Malachi laying his head slightly on her shoulder. At her questioning look, he hugged her and continued softly.

"The mom that I know cared about each of her people. She knew they were alive, and that she loved them all. If you didn't, you wouldn't have taken Lev and I in."

The ravenette felt something prick behind her eyes, and love spread throughout her entire being. She pulled her baby boy into a tight embrace, cuddling softly as the video continued.

**Aphmau rounds the corner on the surface after she gathers flowers to see a herd of zombies.**

_**Aphmau: Oh gosh. Oh gosh! There they are! There's the zombies! They were trying to attack the guards and they were being like- oh the guards are smart! They're hiding themselves... You cowards, don't do that! You gotta come out and fight! Fight for your right!** _

"Though I can't understand what you're saying at all, I have to agree." Aaron said, "They shouldn't have become guards if they were just going to hide."

Garroth felt like he should have defended them, but he hadn't seen any of them after Aphmau had come to the village. He knew the other man was right, but he couldn't help but be angry.

**Aphmau breaks the well yet again, Giving the guards a chance to escape.**

_**Aphmau: To party! Get out, get out, get out. All right you know, I'm gonna leave that open just incase the guards decide that they're gonna stop being so flaky and oh-** _

**Aphmau opens the door to one of the small houses.**

_**Aphmau: This is where Aiden the farmer lives! All right that's Aiden the farmer.** _

**Aphmau runs off to check on the rest of the houses. She rushes to the babe house when she sees it being attacked by zombies.**

_**Aphmau: Then we got the babes! they need help, they need help, they need help! These babes are lucky that these monsters didn't go after them.** _

**Aphmau turns to Brendans house and see zombies trying to break in.**

_**Aphmau: oh gosh, oh gosh. Why are- oh my gosh. The zombies are trying to get my babes. Already! I didn't wanna be throwing in the action this soon! Okay, all right, all right. Babes? Babes. I gotta push you inside. Come on you gotta be-** _

"Anyone else would have left it alone. But, you actually worked to make sure they were safe. If we didn't have you, I don't think any of us would be where we are." Laurence looked directly into Aphmau's eyes, hoping he could get that message through the lord's brain.

Finally, the tears spilled over. She tried to hide them as best as she could, but failed. Levin moved to be in front of his little family, hoping to give his mother some more comfort.

**Aphmau sees someone in the house that is not a babe.**

**_Aphmau: Was this someone else's house? Was this the farmers' house? Can you please just get-_ **

**Aphmau accidently hits one of the babes.**

_**Aphmau: Oh my gosh can you please just get inside? I'm sorry I had to hit you but you're just- you're not- you're not helping me help you. So get in the house. There we go. All right. There's the babe house. Babe number one. Heres-** _

**Aphmau hits the other babe.**

_**Aphmau: Alright there we go, wake up! Come on we got some work to do. I'm sorry I had to hit you. I didn't mean to, I really didn't mean to, but I'm trying to save your life here. I'm trying to save your life. I'm thinking of you. Come here! Hurry before the zombies and the spiders get in!** _

"Well, that was one way to do it…" Aaron said softly.

Aphmau snorted loudly, giggling through her tears.

"Ah yes, truly the greatest person to lead the village" Aphmau said in a silly accent.

**Aphmau walks out of the babe house. The babe that she was trying to get in is gone.**

_**Aphmau: Where did you go!? She doesn't like me anymore and I completely-** _

**A spider climbs down the babe house, attacking Aphmau.**

_**Aphmau: oh god a spider! Okay, Alright. Whoo! Alright, alright. Babe house, I don't know where babe number three went but I had- I had to wake her up and I'm sure she'll be fine. The guards are doing their job. So I'm gonna go into my house retreat for the night. Oh my gosh, alright. So, I've got quite a bit of work to do. Literally, there's so mu-** _

**Babe three apperes and enters Aphmau's house.**

_**Aphmau: Oh hey, look she made it! You made it, I'm so happy you're here! All right so just stay right there, stay right there, you, you, you, can stay with me tonight all right? You can stay- I'm sorry, I'm sorry, about having to wake you up, it's such a rude manner but you know I really just- I really was looking out for your safety, Emmalyn the librarian. You know, this is actually a nice place for you so you can hang out here because I got lots of books, you can read books and have like a great time here, you, you, you'll be fine, you'll be fine don't worry, I got you baby. Alrighty guys, well thank you so much for joining me for this episode of Minecraft diaries. We still have a lot of questions that need to be answered, like where did that guy go in the beginning and how am I going to actually fix up this village because it seems like there's a lot more problems than I had originally anticipated.** _

"Oh, so that's why Emmalyn hated you." Garroth said randomly, blushing as eyes turned towards him, "Sorry."

Aphmau just waved it off, smiling brightly at the mention of her friend.

**Aphmau zooms in on a creeper.**

_**Aphmau: We got a creeper infestation problem over there, we got our guards which are making like a huge guard soup here, I might have to, like, just cover this thing up.** _

**Aphmau fixes the well and covers it up.**

_**Aphmau: I don't think there's any more guards down there thankfully so yeah- I'm just gonna- I'm just gonna cover this place up right now. So yes, guys thank you so much for joining me for this episode of Minecraft Diaries and I will see you all in the next episode! Until then, hopefully, Emmalyn won't be mad at us anymore.** _

**Aphmau's camera goes to third person.**

_**Aphmau: Until then, take care. Buh Bye!** _

The picture then switched to one that had the number two on it, a countdown going off in the corner. But, before it hit zero, Pangie clapped her hands. 

"Alright, everyone! That's the end of episode one!" 

The group turned back towards her, noticing a giant pile of shiny red cylinders in a pile.

"Since y'all just got here, I'm going to let you take a break. I know you're probably very tired and hungry from the teleporting. Remember the fridge is fully stocked and your rooms have names on the doors!"

As everyone began to stretch, Garroth made a beeline for Pangie. Because of their totally different heights, he had to look much farther down than usual.

"Where's Zane?" Garroth asked angrily.

Pangie had a surprised look in her eyes, eventually taking on a much more serious tone as she closed them.

"Don't worry, Garroth! You're little brother is perfectly safe!" Pangie started walking towards the stairs, her gait overly bubbly. But, before she went up, she looked back towards the blonde. That strange mist was surrounding her eyes.

"But...he should really learn to not mess with me."

And with that, she disappeared up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have sweet sleeps and daydreams, y'all! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Not my longest chapter, but this is just to establish everything!
> 
> Have sweet sleeps and daydreams, y'all! <3


End file.
